Et si les préservatifs existaient dans DGM
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Quelle serait la réaction des personnages de D.Gray-man, si les préservatifs existaient ? Série de Drabbles.
1. Kanda

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voici un délire imaginait avec une amie Cesz la Stryge, il y a un moment.**

**Corrigé par Lisa =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**1ère victime : **

**Kanda Yuu.**

Kanda, plus que nerveux, se rendait à l'Infirmerie.

Pourquoi me direz-vous ?

Pour des préservatifs.

Eh oui, le beau brun en était à cours depuis une semaine, une semaine qu'Allen l'empêchait de profiter de son corps, tant qu'il n'avait pas refait un stock.

Il avait tenu bon une semaine sans toucher Allen mais n'en pouvant plus de cette abstinence forcée, il dut céder.

Lui, l'un des plus beau exorciste de la Congrégation, lui qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que des femmes et des hommes se jettent à ses pieds pour assouvir tous ses désirs, obligé d'aller chercher des préservatifs, pour plaire à son compagnon.

Il faut dire qu'au rythme de leur ébats, ils partaient vite.

Plusieurs fois par jours, dans tout les recoins de la Congrégation, sauf qu'en l'un devait aller en mission pendant des jours, voir des semaines, ça donnait envie, après.

De vrais chauds lapins, c'est deux là !

Il en avait tellement envie que le voilà maintenant, regardant derrière lui, si personne ne le suivait, de peur de se faire repérer. Kanda ne voulait pas que ça se sache, c'était assez embarrassant comme ça. Mais, il n'avait plus le choix, il était en manque.

Arrivé devant l'Infirmerie, il hésita à entrer mais, finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans l'Antre du Diable. Enfin, selon lui.

Il parcourut la Salle des yeux, jusqu'à trouver l'Infirmière en Chef, le Diable en personne. cette dernière fut quelque peu surprise de le voir dans sa Salle de tortu.., heu dans son infirmerie.

-Que me faut le plaisir de votre visite, monsieur Kanda ?, sourit-elle, ayant une petite idée de sa venue en ses lieux, il faut dire que le brun et Allen n'étaientt pas toujours des plus discrets lors de leur ébats amoureux.

Les joues de Kanda se teintèrent d'un beau rouge carmin, honteux et gêné de devoir demander une telle chose. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

-Je voudrais des préservatifs, marmonna le kendoka, la tête baissée, triturant la garde de Mugen pour se donnait du courage.

L'infirmière se retint de sourire, devant la gêne évidente du jeune homme devant elle.

-Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu. Parlez plus fort, répondit la Diablesse, n'ayant absolument pas entendu ce qu'avait dit le kendoka, même si elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle pouvait s'amuser ainsi, en mettant ses patients dans une situation si gênante. Surtout ce jeune homme qui lui donnait beaucoup de travaille.

Combien de personnes étaient venues par sa faute ?

Elle ne comptait plus depuis longtemps.

Kanda serra le manche de son précieux Mugen, Allen allait devoir être très gentil avec lui et se faire pardonner, après cette humiliante scène.

-Je voudrais des pré...des préservatifs, murmura Yuu, plus rouge qu'avant si il était possible de l'être, en élevant un peu la voix mais pas assez pour l'Infirmière en Chef qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter.

-Je ne suis pas sourde, mais quand même. Parlez plus fort, je vous prie, déclara la Diablesse, d'une voix sérieuse, essayant de garder son masque impassible et non son visage de démone, qu'elle cachait.

Kanda, au bout du rouleau, perdit patiente et hurla presque.

-Je voudrais des préservatifs. C'est pas compliqué ce que je vous demande !

Heureusement que l'Infirmerie était vide, mais voilà, il devait être maudit ce jour là, car Lavi, qui se rendait au Réfectoire, entendit sa réplique.

Surpris, le roux ouvrit les portes de l'Antre du Diable, plus connu sous le nom d'Infirmerie.

-YUU ! TU AS BESOIN DE PRESERVATIFS. PRENDS LES A LA FRAISE, C'EST LES MEILLEURS, JE TROUVE ! , hurla Lavi, tout excité de pouvoir embêter... heu, non aider son ami.

Son excitation s'envola bien vite en voyant Kanda rouge de colère, sortir Mugen de son fourreau.

-Oups, je crois que je viens de gaffer, rit-il nerveusement, sachant sa fin très proche.

Kanda ne savait plus quoi faire, en sortant du l'Infirmerie, Lavi en mauvais état et des préservatifs en main.

Il alla mettre ses capotes dans sa chambre et se rendit au Réfectoire, où il se rendit compte qu'on lui envoyait des regards ou des sourires moqueurs.

Il allait en entendre parler encore longtemps. Il rejoignit Allen, le plus dignement possible, malgré sa honte et s'assit à ses côtés.

Le Symbiotique était aussi rouge, que lui.

-La prochaine fois, tu y va, murmura Kanda à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Une fois mais pas deux. Il avait assez donné, aujourd'hui. Et surtout sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup.

Que ne ferait-il pas pour pouvoir profiter de son compagnon, quand même !

**Fin **

**2ème victime : Miranda.**

**

* * *

**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Miranda

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 2 qui arrive assez tard.**

**Désolé, trop de devoirs -_-"**

**Désolé pour les fau****tes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**2ème victime.**

**Miranda Lotto.**

Miranda tournait en rond dans sa chambre, ne sachant que faire, face à un cruel dilemme qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Aller ou ne pas aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre des préservatifs ?

Telle est la question !

Marie, son compagnon devait rentrer le soir même et horreur, absence totale de capotes. Cela ne les aurait pas dérangé, si ils avaient voulu des enfants maintenant mais voilà ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant, donc sans préservatifs, pas de rapports.

Et plus de deux semaines sans étreintes passionnées faisaient long, un peu trop long.

Son choix était fait.

Prenant le peu de courage qu'elle possédait, Miranda prit le chemin qui semblait interminable, de l'infirmerie, comme un condamné le couloir de la Mort.

Sa timidité et son manque de confiance en elle reprit le dessus et c'est tremblante qu'elle ouvrit, lentement, les portes de l'Infirmerie, appelée aussi entre amis l'Antre du Diable.

En cet instant, cet endroit lui semblait tellement sombre et ténébreux, que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"J'ai peur !", pensa Miranda, en entrant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre qui gagnait peu à peu le ciel et avec elle toute la Congrégation.

Miranda parcourut la salle de son regard empli de larmes et tomba bientôt sur l'Infirmière qui ressemblait au Diable, dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies, qui faisaient danser des ombres menaçantes sur les murs.

La jeune femme se retint de s'enfuir en courant face à cela, bien que son coeur battait la chamade tellement elle avait peur.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda une voix, faisant crier la pauvre exorciste, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

L'infirmière regarda un instant la jeune femme devant elle, tremblante et effrayée, avant de sourire, un sourire sadique. Voilà bien longtemps, qu'une pauvre âme égarée n'était venu de son plein gré à l'Infirmerie, pour son plus grand malheur. Et elle comptait bien en profitait.

Miranda, en voyant que ce n'était que l'Infirmière qui lui adressait la parole, se calma un peu.

Mais voilà, la raison de sa venu lui revint et ses joues se colorèrent de rouges. la voilà, maintenant, devant le faite accompli, seule et désemparée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage.

-Je voudrais des pré... de prés..., bégaya Miranda, génée, triturant nerveusement le pull qu'elle portait.

L'Infirmière jaugea une deuxième fois sa future victime, elle décida d'aider la jeune femme plutôt que de l'enfoncer, puisque sa victime ne le supporterait, malheureusement pas, étant trop sensible et naïve.

-Oui, vous voulez..., commença-t-elle, doucement pour mettre en confiance la jeune exorciste.

Miranda retenta une nouvelle fois, rouge comme une écrevisse.

-Des pré...des pré...des Préservatifs !

D'abord bégayante, la voix de Miranda vira dans les aigüe, avant que le jeune femme ne s'évanouisse sous le choc, s'écrassant au sol, dans un grand boum.

L'Infirmière soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, découragée. Enfin, elle le porta et l'allongea sur un lit, une boîte de préservatifs sur la table de chevet.

Lorsque la jeune exorciste se réveilla, elle paniqua ne sachant pas où elle était avant que tout lui revienne en mémoire. Honteuse et génée, elle s'enfuie de l'Antre du Diable, sans oublier au passage les capotes se trouvant à côté d'elle.

Se jurant de ne plus jamais revenir en ses lieux maudits et tellement effrayants.

Enfin, cela ne l'empécha pas de passer une folle nuit d'amour dans les bras de son tendre amant, Marie. Pour leur plus grand plaisir, bien sur !

**Fin.**

**Prochaine victime : Allen. **

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Allen

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre III, enfin =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes .**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**3ème victime : **

**Allen Walker.**

Que faire lorsque son Maître et accessoirement son amant, parce qu'un miracle l'avait fait l'aimer, rentrait dans une demi heure, une heure maximum, qu'il ressemblait à un animal en rut lorsqu'il revenait de mission, quoique en temps normal aussi et qu'il n'avait plus un seul préservatif dans sa chambre.

Bien qu'un seul n'aurait pas suffit connaissant l'appétit sexuel de son Maître ou plutôt son postérieur le savait, pour son plus grand malheur.

C'est ce que se demandait Allen, sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

Eh bien, deux solutions s'offraient à lui :

1) se cacher dans un trou de souris, priant Dieu pour que Cross ne le voit pas avant son prochain départ, mission impossible...et en cas de réussite, subir deux fois pire lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

2) ou aller chercher des préservatifs alors que sa dernière visite remontait à une semaine.

Il ne voulait pas aller à l'Infirmerie, avec cette sadique d'Infirmière en Chef qui jouait les innocente, alors qu'elle adorait faire souffrir ses pauvres patients.

Pourquoi avait-il donné ses derniers précieux préservatifs à Lenalee, déjà ?

Ah oui, pour lui venir en aide à cause de son frère et de son agaçant Sister Complex et qu'en principe Cross ne devait rentrer que dans trois semaines, deux avec de la chance, puisque que cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était parti.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il se résigna à y aller, les larmes aux yeux.

"Mana ! Aide-moi !" pria silencieusement le Maudit, en se rapprochant de l'Infirmerie, qu'il brûlera un jour, sans aucun doute.

Surtout que la Sadique l'enfoncerait, sans aucun doute, avec joie. Son sourire gentillé plaquait aux lèvres, jouant les innocente, alors qu'au fond d'elle le Diable s'y trouvait tapis, heureux.

"Eh merde ! Je vous déteste Maître" pensa le Symbiotique, en poussant la porte, qui grinça sinistrement et qui se referma violemment toute seule comme pour sceller son Destin avant que la Mort ne vienne le chercher.

Il frissonna de peur.

L'Infirmerie devait être un lieu charmant, calme et paisible, en temps normal, pour que les patients récupèrent rapidement, alors pourquoi à la Congrégation, on avait l'impression d'être en Enfer d'où le surnom : l'Antre du Diable.

En entrant, il vit que la pièce se trouvait dans le noir.

Il n'y avait personne.

Il pouvait prendre des préservatifs, sans que l'Infirmière ne soit là.

Il aurait pu pleurer de joie mais ses espoir volèrent en éclat.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, que puis-je pour toi ? dit une voix tout proche de lui.

Une lumière fut allumée, qui n'éclairait presque pas la pièce, l'Infirmière se trouvait assis à son bureau.

"Salle sorcière !"s'exclama intérieurement Allen.

Le sourire soit disant innocent de la Diablesse s'accentua comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées du jeune Symbiotique.

Il se força à sourire en retour, il avait de sueurs froides et n'était absolument pas rassuré.

-Bonjour ! Il me faudrait une boîte de préservatifs, demanda-t-il, priant pour sortit rapidement de cette endroit glauque et effrayant et avec pour seul compagnie une vieille sorcière effrayante.

-Oh, je me souviens t'avoir vu, la semaine dernière, remarqua la Diablesse, en restant assis. Puis-je savoir pourquoi, tu reviens aussi vite ?

L'infirmière aimait jouer les tyrannique et sadique Infirmière, elle s'amusait comme une petite folle de mettre dans l'embarras, les malheureux infortunés qui venaient frapper à sa porte pour de l'aide.

Elle se souvenait de l'un deux qui était tombé en dépression grâce à elle, sa meilleure performance, d'ailleurs. Quel beau souvenir que celui-là.

-Heu...eh bien, je les ai tous utilisé et j'en ai donné quelques uns à une amie, déclara Allen, sur de lui.

"Tiens prend ça dans tes dents, saleté de vieille peau" ricana intérieurement le Maudit.

-Ah bon, autant que cela. Je me souviens t'en avoir donné plus d'une trentaine, répondit l'Infirmière, imperturbable.

"Non mais, tu me prend pour une bleue ou quoi ? Je t'ai eu petite victime !" se réjouit la Diablesse.

"Tu crois que c'est ma faute si mon Maître est un obsédé sexuel, peut être", ragea intérieurement Allen.

En regardant derrière le jeune homme, quelle ne fut pas la déception de l'Infirmière en Chef de voir, par le hublot, Cross arrivait.

-Dommage, murmura-t-elle, en soupirant.

-De quoi, paniqua Allen, en regardant l'heure, il se figea, sachant la réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Cross, très remonté, un sourire de pervers collé sur son visage.

-Allen ! Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherche depuis un moment, un très long moment, déclara son Maître d'une voix suave.

Allen se raidit, ses simples paroles voulaient tout dire.

Il aurait mal demain, très mal.

Il ne pourra plus se lever.

Il n'aurait pas du faire attendre un Cross Marian en rut, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience.

Il n'était pas près d'oublier ce jour maudit.

Cross s'approcha de lui et le souleva, avant de commencer à partir, un main posait sur ses fesses qu'il caressait.

-Attendez Maître !, s'exclama-t-il, en se débattant. Je n'ai plus de préservatifs.

-Pas grave ! j'ai trop attendu ! Il me semble en avoir encore...enfin c'est pas sur, répliqua Cross, impatient. Mais je m'en fou. Plus vite dans la chambre, plus vite on pourra commencer, reprit son Maître, en ricanant.

"NOOOOOOON ! hurla Allen, désespéré.

"Mana ! Sauve-moi de cet Enfer ! Je t'en supllie !"cria Allen, en lui même.

Dans les couloirs, on put voir un Allen en pleurs, un bras tendu dans les airs comme un appel au secours, qu'un certain Roux et Brun firent semblant d'ignorer.

Sage décision, surtout en voyant un Cross Marian arbhorant un expression affamé sur le visage, les yeux brillants de luxure et de perversion.

Pauvre Allen, il avait mal choisit son Maître et son amoureux !

Il en payait le prix, maintenant...très souvent...en nature !

**Fin.**

**4ème victime : Kanda / Tiedoll (relation paternel, je vous rassure ).**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Kanda acte 2

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 4 qui est un peu différent des autres =3**

**Désolé pour les fautes, il n'est pas encore corrigé -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**1****ème**** victime acte 2 : **

**Kanda Yu.**

Kanda se réveilla aux aurores comme chaque matin, pour aller s'entraîner, Allen toujours endormi et si mignon dans ses bras.

Mais voilà, au lieu de profiter de ce moment de calme et de paix qui suivait son réveil, un sourde angoisse venait de l'habiter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait.

Poussant un soupir, il se leva pour aller se laver, laissant couler l'eau sur son corps parfait, pour enlever toutes traces de sa nuit d'amour de la veille.

En sortant de la douche, il remarqua la boîte de préservatifs posait bien en évidence à côté du lavabo, pour le narguer. Cette boîte qui lui avait valu les moqueries de plus de la moitié du personnel de la Congrégation. Un grand nombre de personnes périrent sous la lame acérée de sa fidèle Mugen. On ne se moquait pas impunément de Kanda Yu, surtout si on tient à la vie. Il vit que la boîte était à moitié vide, en seulement trois jours et qu'il ne faudrait plus longtemps pour qu'il en soit en manque.

Le kendoka soupira agacé, il aurait bien voulu s'en passer mais Allen refusait, tout cela à cause de cette sorcière, de ce fossile d'Infirmière qui avait donné un cours sur les préservatifs et qui avait demandé à chaque couple de les utiliser au début de chaque nouvelle relation. Allen obéit et même si cela faisait déjà trois longs mois, son petit-ami voulait encore attendre un peu avant d'arrêter de les utiliser et pour il ne sait quelle raison, Kanda accepta sa décision. Il devenait trop gentil, sa bonté le perdra un jour, surtout qu'il n'avait massacré qu'une vingtaine de coupables lorsqu'on osa se moquer de lui. Trop gentil !

Mettant ses noires pensées, sa mauvaise humeur et son pressentiment, il s'habilla, coiffa ses cheveux et partit s'entraîner, pour se défouler un bon coup, ainsi que méditer.

Après quelques heures passées dans la Salle d'Entraînement et s'être relavé, le Kendoka rejoignit son Allen au Réfectoire pour manger ses délicieux Sobas.

Il venait de finir son repas et écoutait un stupide lapin babillait sur des choses insignifiantes, quand soudain, sans signe avant coureur le Destin s'abattit sur lui cruel, son mauvais pressentiment se réalisait...les portes s'ouvrirent en grand sur...

-Mon petit Yu est devenu un homme, hurla Tiedoll, ému, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha de son disciple.

"Un homme ? pensa Kanda, perdu. Pourquoi il me dit ça cet abruti !"

Un homme, il l'était depuis fort longtemps, déjà.

Kanda resta perplexe une demi-seconde, puis ce fut l'illumination. L'histoire des préservatifs. Il était sur que c'était cette sorcière qui avait renseigné son maître. Il se vengerait, il la balayera comme un insecte insignifiant sur ses bottes.

Le beau brun ricana intérieurement, avant qu'il ne se fasse étouffé dans une étreinte du Maréchal Tiedoll.

-Mon petit Yu, je suis si fier de toi mais il faut qu'on parle sérieusement de tout cela, dit le vieux fou, le visage grave.

Il s'assit à côté d'un Kanda, paniqué à mort. La moitié de la Salle chuchotait et l'autre ricanait se moquant sans aucune gêne, couvrant une nouvelle fois de honte le pauvre Kendoka.

Allen voulut s'enfuir discrètement, les joues rougies de honte, quand Kanda l'agrippa son bras le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à le coller à son corps ferme et musclé. Son petit-ami lui envoya un regard du genre "Tout est de ta faute, si je subis tu subis aussi. Toute fuite est inutile".

Après cet instant, ce fut une véritable torture pour Kanda qui dut écouter son maître parler de préservatif, de IST et de MST, de comment on fait les enfants. Enfin, tout un cours sur la sexualité et cela devant tout le Réfectoire réunit mais cela ne perturba absolument pas Tiedoll.

Kanda quitta le Réfectoire, deux heures plus tard, traumatisé à vie par le Maréchal, Allen à peut près au même point que son petit-ami.

Les moqueries ne tardèrent pas à fuser de toute part mais bizarrement Kanda ne réagit même pas et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Allen le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

Et des cris de plaisir ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Les deux tourtereaux continuèrent leurs ébats encore longtemps, pour se changer les idées et oublier l'horrible cauchemar. Il faut dire que voir Tiedoll en prof d'éducation sexuel à de quoi traumatisé le plus aguerri des hommes.

De plus à la plus grande joie de Kanda, Allen ne pensa pas un seul instant à utiliser les préservatifs. A partir de ce jour, ils n'eurent plus à affronter la diablesse de l'Infirmerie, à son plus grand desespoir et Tiedoll ne vint plus ennuyait le Kendoka sur sa vie amoureuse. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Marie et Miranda de trinquer mais cela est une autre histoire.

**Fin.**

**Si vous voulez que je fasse un couple ou une personne n'hésitait pas à me le dire, j'essayerais de le faire =) **

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Lenalee

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

**4ème victime :**

** Lenalee Lee.**

Lenalee, jeune Exorciste de la Congrégation et petite soeur du Grand Intendant, Komui Lee, devait se rendre à l'Infirmerie pour aller chercher des préservatifs.

Cela pouvait paraître simple, dit comme cela, sauf quand on avait un frère possessif, dangereux et possédant un énorme Sister Complex. La jeune femme était donc face à une impasse, soit elle y allait pour la survie de sa vie sexuelle des plus épanouie avec son cher Lavi, soit elle se morfondait dans son coin en manque des caresses de son amant des plus expérimenté.

Lenalee soupira, si seulement Allen voulait bien y aller à sa place, comme avant, mais depuis l'incident du Réfectoire avec Tiedoll, Kanda et lui n'en utilisaient plus et aucun des deux ne voulaient remettre les pieds dans l'Antre du Diable ("On est pas fous" avait déclaré Allen) et Lavi était trop occupé avec Bookman pour pouvoir s'y rendre.

Mais quelle idée d'être aussi beau que Lavi, aussi sexy, musclé, bien membré. Lenalee rougit face à cette pensée. Elle était devenue aussi perverse que son amant, aucun doute la-dessus.

Enfin bon, cela ne la dérangeait pas d'y aller si elle pouvait avoir la certitude que son cher frère adoré ne le saurait pas...l'espoir fait vivre. Elle tenait à Lavi et ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse dans d'étrange circonstance, digne des pires films d'horreur.

C'est pourquoi, elle prit toute l'assurance et le courage qu'elle possédait, c'est-à-dire presque rien et commença à raser les murs, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect qu'elle détectait, sursautant à chaque bruit de porte, d'éclat de rire. Elle ressemblait à une petite souris terrorisée par la possible venu du chat.

Enfin bon, arrivée devant la porte, elle courut pour y entrer, ce que tout personne saine d'esprit n'aurait absolument pas fait. Elle croyait peut-être que l'Infirmerie représentait le Paradis, le salut pour son couple mais elle se trompait. Elle venait d'entrer en Enfer.

Lenalee regarda à droite à gauche essayant de distinguer quelques choses dans la pénombre ambiante de la pièce. Il faut dire que s'y rentre assez tard, n'était pas une bonne idée mais alors pas du tout.

Lenalee était trop innocente pour son bien, beaucoup trop. Elle commençait à paniquer...quand une voix s'éleva derrière elle, à quelques centimètres, à peine de sa tête.

-Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Lenalee, déclara uné voix féminine à côté d'elle.

Lenalee poussa un cri de pure terreur et de surprise, à faire trembler les murs de la Congrégation. L'infirmière, puisque c'était elle, qui d'autre sinon, sourit satisfaite, avant d'ouvrir la lumière. Elle fut heureuse de voir la jeune femme pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, et une main sur le coeur.

Alala qu'est ce qu'elle aimait effrayer ces jeunes si fragiles. Dommage, qu'elle ne puisse pas les briser jusqu'au suicide, d'une façon lente et douloureuse. L'Infirmière se contentait donc de ce qu'elle pouvait.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ais pas vu. reprit-elle, savourant la peur de sa victime.

Lenalee ne savait que faire, elle se sentait nerveuse face à cette...sorcière et avait peur. Ce pourrait-il que toutes les rumeurs qu'elle entendait parfois dans les couloirs soient...vraies ? Aucun doute possible, les rumeurs étaient belles et bien fondées. Elle en subissait les conséquences.

-Heu...oui...je sais, mais...je n'avais pas de raison pour venir. Enfin voilà quoi, essaya de dire la jeune fille, tout en bégayant, accrochant un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je vois, je vois. Et votre frère comment va-t-il ? Cela fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, un record, continua la Diablesse, un sourire cruelle aux lèvres. Elle aimait beaucoup appuyer sur les points sensibles des personnes. En l'occurence Komui pour Lenalee.

La jeune Exorciste, pâlit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et promena des yeux inquiets sur la pièce, s'attendant à voir à tout moment surgir son frère dans un grand cri.

-Il va bien pour l'instant, déclara rapidement la petite-ami de Lavi.

-Bien, bien, dit l'Infirmière, un peu contrarié que sa victime préférée soit en parfaite santé. Mais bon, elle avait Lenalee pour le moment et une petite idée de sa venue en ces lieux hihihi.

-Et vous qu'elle est la raison de votre venue ? reprit la sorcière, affichant un sourire à faire pâlir le Comte Millénaire et tous les Noah réunis.

Lenalee le sentait mal, très mal. Un terrible préssentiment la prit soudain mais elle se força au calme. Tant que son frère ne savait rien, tout allait pour le mieux...si elle survivait à la Diablesse.

-heu..et bien...je voudrais ce que vous savez... commença la pauvre jeune fille, triturant un coin de sa jupe.

-Non, je ne sais pas sourit innocemment la Démone.

"Qu'est ce que j'adore ce métier" pensa-t-elle, ravie de cette nouvelle proie, encore fraîche et naïve.

"Salope" se dit l'Exorciste en regardant méchamment la sorcière.

-Je voudrais...enfin le...truc...pour...tenta-t-elle, en rougissant.

-Mais encore, répondit l'Infirmière, tout sourire.

"Allez, énerve toi, emmêle-toi les pinceaux. j'adore ça !"

Lenalee, à bout de patience, s'énerva un bon coup, comme le voulait l'Infirmière.

-Mais vous êtes conne ou quoi. C'est pas compliqué ce que je demande ! Arrêtez de vous foutres de ma gueule ! JE VEUX DES PRESERVATIFS ! DES PRESERVATIFS ! C'est trop demander ou quoi ! J'en veux pour pouvoir continuer à coucher avec Lavi. Alors, maintenant donner les moi et adieu, s'écria Lenalee, à bout de souffle.

Le grand sourire qu'arbhorait la Diablesse, lui fit froid dans le dos, surtout qu'elle fixait satisfaite la porte de son Antre. Elle eut des sueurs froides.

Ce pourrait-il que...son cauchemar se réalise...Pitié non.

"Je vous en pris mon Dieu, tout mais pas ça" pensa-t-elle, avant de lentement se retourner pour tomber sur... Reever soutenant un Komui, à moitié en sang, en état de choc suite à sa révélation accidentelle.

Elle devra prévenir très vite Lavi pour sa sécurité et sa survie. En pensant cela, elle vit son frère se remettre en marche. Elle se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

- MAAAAAA LEEEEEENAAAAAALEEEEEEE AAADOOOOREEEEE ! NOOOOON ! pleurnicha ou plutôt hurla le Scientifique fou.

Dieu devait la haïr pour lui faire subir cela. Qu'elle vie de merde, elle avait quand même.

Une petite larmes coula au coin de son oeil droit, montrant son desespoir. Tandis que son frère continuait de hurler. Elle quitta l'Enfer, s'en allant rejoindre Lavi, une boîte remplie de préservatifs à la main et une menace de mort sur la tête de Lavi.

Pouvait-il y avoir pire que cela ?

Sans doute pas !

**Fin.**

**5ème victime : Lavi Bookman (Lavyu ou Yuvi).**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Lavi

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu différent des autres et je le trouve assez moyen u_u"**

**Mais bon à vous de voir et de juger =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**5ème victime : Lavi Bookman.**

Lavi Bookman est l'un des plus sexy et bel homme de la Congrégation, en couple, depuis assez peu de temps avec le froid mais pourtant magnifique Kanda Yu pour le plus grand regret de multiples hommes et femmes, là où les deux canons passent bien des gens s'évanouissent sous le trop pleins d'hormones en fusion ou se tamponnent le nez sous le flots de sang.

En ce jour, le Roux était d'humeur joyeuse, pour son plus grand bonheur, Bookman lui a laissé sa journée de libre et sa nuit, ayant, officiellement, des "affaires urgentes" à régler, officieusement, essayer de trouver un moyen de faire pousser ses cheveux.

Mais bon, de cela Lavi n'en n'a que faire, la seule chose qu'il veuille faire est de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Kanda pour copuler gaiement comme des lapins, pendant toute la durée de son temps libre.

Mais pour cela la case Antre du Diable se trouvait être obligatoire. Eh oui, manque de préservatifs. Il se souvenait avoir utilisé les derniers la veille, dans un coin sombre, pendant un fugue, profitant de l'inattention de Bookman, pour s'enfuir rejoindre son amant qui lui fit rejoindre le septième ciel bien des fois.

Rien que d'y penser, il se réjouissait d'avance de se faufiler dans le lit de son cher et tendre qui devait encore dormir, puisque pour Kanda, même 3h du matin devait être un peu trop tôt pour partir s'entraîner. Quoique avec Kanda, on pouvait s'attendre à tous, absolument tous.

Lavi se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il découvrit le caractère imprévisible du Japonais. Comment oublier tout cela...rien que d'y penser, Lavi rougit de honte et de plaisir.

**(Malheureusement pour vous, vous ne serez rien =3 pas envie de mourir sous la lame de Mugen ou le maillet de Lavi)**.

Essayant de chasser les pensées peu chastes qui l'assaillaient, il se retrouva devant les portes menaçantes de la célèbre infirmerie. Lavi se demandait ce que cette infirmerie pouvait avoir d'effrayant, il faut dire qu'il n'était jamais venu et donc ne pouvait juger si la terreur que ce lieu inspirait à tous se trouvait justifié ou non. Il le découvrir par lui même.

C'est donc tout sourire qu'il entra dans cet endroit où peu en sont revenus vivants et encore ils en gardent encore des séquelles traumatisantes. L'Antre du Diable, un nom bien trop doux pour ce qui se trouvait terrer en ses lieux

Mais le Roux n'en n'a que faire, il veut coucher avec Kanda, il est en manque de ses délicieuses caresses, il aura ses préservatifs même si il doit tuer pour les avoir. Lavi est plus que déterminé, qui de lui ou de l'Infirmière triomphera de l'autre ?

La suite nous le dira.

La pièce où il se retrouva se trouvé être dans un semi-obscurité, rien de surprenant à cela vu l'heure. Lavi regarda un peu partout ne trouvant rien de spécial à cet endroit mais un idée perverse s'insinuait dans sa petit tête de dépravé en puissance.

Un sourire concupiscent s'inscrit lentement sur ses lèvres pleines et douces. Quand il fut tiré de ses pensées par le raclement d'une chaise, celle devant le bureau de l'Infirmière alias le Diable. Nullement effrayé par l'apparition plus que suspect de L'infirmière, il se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, s'exclama le Roux.

Le Diable fut prit de cours devant la joie de sa future victime.

-Heuuu...Bonjour...je...je vais bien, répondit-elle, confuse. Que voulez-vous ?

-Je voudrais des préservatifs, bien sur, fit Lavi, joyeux.

L'infirmière se trouva un instant prit au dépourvue...mais que faisait sa proie, où était les tremblements, le visage blême et appeuré, le sourire ou le rictus crispé affichait sur son visage ?

Mais elle se reprit bien vite et utilisa la perche que lui tendait Lavi, dans sa trop grande joie de pouvoir rejoindre le Kendoka, l'être qu'elle adorait le plus au monde torturait.

-Ah bon, mais il me semble vous avoir donnez un paquet, il y a peu de temps et voux en avez déjà besoin ? demanda Le Diable, retrouvant son expression "trop gentille pour être honnête"

Lavi, heureux, s'assit sur un des sièges devant le bureau.

-Oh vous savez, Kanda et moi sommes jeunes...ils nous arrivent de le faire plusieurs fois par jours, un peu partout dans la Congrégation, dit Lavi, ravi d'avoir une personne à qui dire des choses sur son beau mâle. Mais bon, on est pas les seuls, beaucoup sont comme nous...si vous saviez, ce que je vois parfois.

L'Infirmière, à cet instant, se retrouva captivée par cet homme qui n'avait peur de rien, même pas de la honte. Un lueur de sadisme s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de moi, n'est-ce-pas, déclara-t-elle, comme une évidence.

Le Roux opina du chef, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai juste l'inpression d'être en face de moi, aimant mettre les gens dans l'embarras et tous le reste.

-Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre, dit le Diable personnifié. Mais, pendant que vous êtes là. Parlez moi de ces fameux secrets embarassants que vous avez découvert lors de vos escapades amoureuses et des secrets de votre amant.

Lavi er L'Infirmière échangèrent un regards à faire trembler les pauvres malheureux endormis, inconscients que leurs secrets seront bientôt révélés à un être terrifiant, qui instille la peur dans le coeur des gens.

Eh oui, les deux personnes s'étaient bien trouvées...pour le pire.

**xXx**

**Deux heures plus tard.**

Lavi sortit de l'Infirmerie, tout excité de retrouver Kanda. Celui-ci l'accueillit à bras ouverts dans son lit pour une journée pleine de luxure, de luxure et d'amour.

Il ne se doute pas que dans un autre parti de la Congrégation, une personne rit, d'un rire à vous glacé le sang. Bientôt, Kanda et d'autres Exorcistes subiront un sort peu enviable...l'humiliation. C'est dure la vie, surtout quand les préservatifs sont indispensables et que l'Infirmerie ressemble à l'Antre du Diable.

Ce n'est pas demain la veille que les Exorcistes pourront se reposer sur leur deux oreilles. Le loup guette dans la bergerie...qui sera le prochain malheureux sur sa liste ?

**Fin.**

**6ème victime : Komui Lee.**

**La 7ème victime sera un noah, à moins qu'il ne reste des Exorcistes que vous voulez voir apparaître et que je n'ai pas fait. **

**Sinon se sera autour des Noah d'en pâtir mais mes six victimes Exorcistes seront toujours là =3 Je n'ai pas fini de les faire souffrir. **

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Komui

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le drabble sur Komui, je sais pas si je l'ai bien réussi u_u**

**Le prochain drabble sera sur Tyki Mikk, j'essayerais de le poster assez rapidement.**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**6ème victime : Komui Lee.**

Komui Lee, scientifique fou et Grand Intendant de la Congrégation, s'avançait d'un pas insouciant vers le Diable en personne, il semblait même joyeux de pouvoir y aller. Les personnes qui le voyaient se dire qu'il était fou, qui serait content de voir La Sorcière, La Diablesse de l'Infirmerie.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Komui avait bu plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort pour pouvoir avoir le courage de surmonter cette difficile épreuve qui était d'entré de son plein gré dans l'Antre du Diable.

Il n'avait pas le choix en plus, Reever, son chéri adoré en avait marre qu'il ne fasse pas son boulot alors pour le punir, lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher des préservatifs à la place, sous peine de faire ceinture pendant un long moment, un très long moment.

Komui n'en revenait pas de la menace de son amour, il osait lui faire un coup aussi bas, aussi sournois. Au début, il voulait refuser mais sans sexe, le Scientifique ne trouvait jamais l'inspiration pour ses génialissimes inventions, si Reever le savait, il ne le toucherait sans doute plus alors qu'il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne de son chéri d'amour.

Alors, c'est soûl et euphorique que Komui se dirigeait vers l'Enfer et y entra, arbhorant une tête de débile.

L'infirmière apparut soudain devant lui, les sourcils fronçaient à l'extrême, se demandant ce qui arrivait à son patient préféré. Depuis quand aimait-il venir ici ? Elle qui lui faisait subir les pires souffrances psychologiques qui puissent exister en ce bas monde.

En le détaillant bien, elle vit ses yeux brillants, ses joues d'un beaux rouges. Komui s'était bourré pour venir la voir.

Komui tout heureux de voir une personne même si il voyait double, essaya de l'enlacer.

-Booooonjoooouuuur, s'exclama-t-il bruyammment, d'une voix de bourrée.

La Diablesse se réfugia derrière son bureau, après avoir échappé à l'attaque du Grand Intendant et que ses oreilles en soient ressorties indemnes. Elle reprit ensuite la maîtrise d'elle-même.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix innocente, trop innocente pour être honnête.

Komui ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop soûl, pour réfléchir. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il voulait ne pas penser quand il irait chez la Sorcière. Cette Sadique qui adorait le faire souffrir, quand il se retrouvait dans son Antre et il s'y retrouvait souvent à cause de Kanda et de son mauvais caractère. Sniff ! Pauvre de lui !

-Je voooooouuudrais des prééseeervvatifffs pour mon chéri et moi ! s'exclama Komui, tout heureux, que la femme s'intéresse à lui, si il savait.

-Ah oui, pour quoi faire ?

Le Grand Intendant semblait disposer à parler de lui. Hihihi, il fallait qu'elle en apprenne le plus possible pour pouvoir le faire chanter ou le torturer avec ses merveilleuses révélations.

-Pour que mon Chéri d'Amour que j'aime me fasse encore l'amour. Il est très doué en plus. Mais il a été méchant avec moi, aujourd'hui.

Il commença à pleurer. L'infirmière fut prise de court et fut agaçée par son comportement puéril. Elle voulait des potins croustillants, pas un pleurnichard.

-Pourquoi ? essaya-t-elle, en poussant un soupir. Peut-être qu'il dira quelques choses d'intéressants pour une fois dans sa vie.

-Parce qu'il m'a menacé, sniff, si je viens pas il me touche plus, sniff, alors que moi si il me fait plus rien, sniff, j'ai pas l'inspiration pour mes merveilleuses inventions, sniff. Il est trop crueeeeeeellll ! Surtout que j'aime quand il me prend.

Après la fin de sa phrase, il éclata en sanglots comme un enfant à qui on aurait retiré son doudou.

Pathétique et s'était le Grand Intendant. Misère. L'Ordre Noir volait bien bas.

Mais La Diablesse s'en fichait un peu. Un sourire de sadique s'inscrit sur son visage. Elle venait de découvrir un secret fort intéressant.

Ainsi, Komui sans sexe avec Reever ne pouvait plus faire d'inventions...Quel dommage ! Si cela arrivait elle n'aurait plus de victime.

Alors allait-elle oser ?

Ou n'allait-elle pas oser ?

Aller, elle osait !

-Monsieur Lee, j'ai un moyen pour vous d'avoir votre amant.

-Ah oui, lequel ? Komui avait les yeux qui brillaient de milles feux et ceux de l'Infirmière brillaient de sadisme.

Elle lui tendit une fiole bleutée de sa confection.

-Oui ! Il faut que vous mettiez ça dans le verre de votre amant et il voudra instantanément de vous.

-Merci ! Je vous adore !

Elle dut repousser une nouvelle fois l'assaut d'un câlin de l'ivrogne avant qu'il ne parte la fiole et des préservatifs en main.

Il n'aurait jamais du être soûl, surtout quand une certaine personne donnait un aphrodisiaque qui durait lontemps et qui faisait ressortir le côté bestial et sauvage de la personne.

Il n'était pas près de se lever, maintenant.

La Sorcière éclata de rire. Komui restait sa victime préféré, tellement facile à torturer et à piéger.

La Congrégation avait emmené le loup dans la bergerie, une personne pire que Komui : L'Infirmière en Chef, surnommée la Diablesse.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	8. Tyki

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi u_u sniff**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà =)**

**Voici ma première victime Noah =3**

**Désolé pour les fautes, pas encore corrigé u_u"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**1ère victime Noah : Tyki Mikk.**

Tyki Mikk était beau. Tyki Mikk peuplait bien des fantasmes de jeunes filles ou jeunes hommes en chaleurs. Mais Tyki Mikk n'était pas Courageux.

Enfin, en temps normal, il possédait cette qualité, qui venait de prendre la fuite à la simple entente d'une terrible phrase, digne des pires films d'horeurs, que venait de prononcer si naïvement son amant.

-Il n'y a plus de préservatifs !

Son adorable Allen venait de devenir son bourreau.

Le Noah ne voulait pas y aller, il avait entendu beaucoup de chose sur leur Infirmerie, presque pire que celui des Exorcistes. Il avait vu Lullubel en sortir pâle comme un fantôme, tremblante, au bord des larmes et proche de l'évanouissement.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce que cacher leur Infirmerie. D'habitude, Allen s'occupait de l'approvisionnement des préservatifs et il ne cherchait pas à comprendre où.

Mais, aujourd'hui...son tour était venu de s'occuper de cette tâche effrayante et obscure. Il devait se sacrifier pour la survie de sa vie sexuelle des plus épanouie, digne de celle de Lavi et Kanda, d'après Allen.

C'est pourquoi devant la porte fermée de l'Infirmerie, il restait là, ne sachant que faire.

Entrer ou ne pas entrer ?

Vie sexuelle ou abstinence ?

ABSTINENCE !

Seul ce mot honni suffit à lui faire braver l'inconnu effrayant. Déjà que deux jours sans avoir le corps magnifique et consentant de son petit amant était une torture alors plus...il n'osait imaginer.

Il ouvrit la porte...pénétra dans une pièce obscure...une lumière apparut, soudainement, éclairant la pièce...et Tyki pâlit sous cette abominable vision.

- 3 Hihihi, bonjour cher patient adoré 3, s'exclama joyeusement un voix bien connue.

Tyki déglutit et se demandait si il rêvait..enfin non, il rêvait, c'était évident. Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait exister...voir le Comte Millénaire...en tenue d'Infirmière...n'était qu'une allucination de son esprit détraqué...quoique d'habitude, il imaginait Allen en Infirmière en en soubrette pas le Prince..surtout pas lui.

-3 Oh mon pauvre petit, tu as l'air d'être malade ? Veux-tu que je te soigne ? 3 demanda le Prince, d'une voix enjouée ? Perverse ? Sadique ?

-Nooooooon, heuuu non, non ca va bien hahaha, Dit Tyki en se forçant à rire. Le Comte lui faisait peur, très peur. Il comprenait maintenant Lulubell, qui ne voulait plus mettre un pied dans l'Infirmerie...s'il avait su...lui non plus ne serait pas venu...ou il aurait obligé Allen à y aller.

Mais, Tyki voulait des préservatifs. Son amant allait bientôt arriver et un magnifique cosplay de petit chat l'attendait sur son lit et ce n'est pas le Comte qui contrecarrerait ses plans, en clair, assouvrir ses pulsions animales sur son innocent compagnon.

-Prince, je suis venu chercher des préservatifs et même vous ne pourrez m'empêcher d'en prendre, déclara le beau brun, d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre ferme mais il avait du mal. Le Prince l'effrayait. Il avait envi de pleurer, tellement la situation lui semblait complètement démente.

"L'Infirmière" émit un petit rire de dérision.

-3 Mais voyons ! Pourquoi essayerais-je de t'empêcher d'aller voir ton chéri ? Aurais-tu peur que je te fasse des choses peu recommandables ici ? ou que je t'attache à une table, pour te faire subir milles et un outrages ? Ou pour te fouetter ? Te faire crier de plaisir ? de douleur ? t'utiliser pour essayer des objets ? des positions ? Tu n'as pas un esprit aussi mal tourné que celui là, j'espère ? 3 dit-il en se rapprochant de son patient.

"Pour qui vous me prennez. Le pervers, c'est vous !"

-Non, non. Bien sur que non...pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je veux juste des préservatifs...rien de plus, répondit le Beau Noah, en se reculant à chaque fois que son interlocuteur faisait un pas dans sa direction mais bientôt il se retrouva coller au mur.

-mmmmmh, dommage, vraiment dommage, murmura "l'Infirmière, en soupirant de déception.

Avant de se reculer de son ancienne proie et de lui tendre une boîte, la boîte cause de ses minutes de souffrance et de peur...une boîte de préservatifs.

-Merci, Adieu...Au revoir, je veux dire, dit rapidement Tyki en s'élançant vers la sortie.

Mais juste avant il sentit une main pinçait ses fesses, il glapit de surprise et d'effroi, ouvrant grand les yeux.

-3 A bientôt j'espère...mon mignon hihihi 3 déclara le Comte d'une voix de pervers.

Il courut hors de l'Infirmerie et s'enferma dans sa chambre lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

Tyki s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir part terre.

-Plus jamais...Plus jamais, je ne rentrerais dans un Infirmerie...plutôt mourir, murmura le beau brun, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Tyyyyykiiiii, ouvre, c'est moi, cria Allen derrière la porte.

Tyki n'hésita pas et fit entrer son amant dans la chambre pour le jeter dans son lit et lui faire subir son désir pendant des heures et des heures. Le costume de Neko pouvez attendre...pour l'instant il voulait oublier l'horreur de l'Infirmerie et le Prince.

Et Allen ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire il adorait cela. Si à chaque fois que Tyki allait chercher des préservatifs, il devenait aussi passionné...et bien il irait souvent à l'Infirmerie, décida Allen, ne sachant pas qu'il condamnait son Tyki, au pire supplice qu'il puisse exister, pour lui.

**Fin.**

**Deuxième victime Noah : Road Kamelott.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Road

**Disclamer : je ne possède rien de ce merveilleux manga u_u**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes u_u"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**2ème victime Noah : Road Kamelott.**

Road Kamelott avait toujours été chérie et aimée par son "père", beaucoup trop mais elle le laissait faire. Elle savait que Sheryl l'aimait comme sa fille et elle lui retournait cette amour...mais depuis un moment son "père" l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il faut dire qu'il avait développé son côté 'touche pas à ma petite fille adorée si tu tient à la vie", depuis qu'il savait qu'elle sortait avec Allen.

Son Merveilleux et Sexy Allen...qui subissait les attaques violentes de Sheryl qui voulait le découper en rondelles pour oser sortir avec son trésor.

Road soupira, elle devait aller chercher des préservatifs mais ne trouvait aucune solution pour semer son pot de colle attitré...qui croyait être bien caché à ses yeux.

Il voulait soi-disant la protégée de son pervers de petit-ami qui n'en voulait qu'à sa pureté...si il croyait qu'elle avait attendu sa bénédiction pour s'offrir à Allen...il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil...

Mais bon, pour le moment, semer son "père se révélait urgent. Road ne voulait pas que Sheryl sache qu'elle l'avait déjà fait et continuait de le faire sinon elle doutait qu'Allen survive pour voir le jour suivant.

Pour l'instant son "père" était gentil. Allen ne se retrouvait à l'hôpital que trois/quatre fois par semaine. Il n'y allait que pour des chutes "accidentelles" et pour quelques fractures. Oui, Sheryl était soft pour l'instant...et le resterait si il ne découvrait jamais ses nuits passionnées avec son amoureux...surtout qu'il était très doué.

Alors, elle fit apparaître un porte et la traversa rapidement pour que Sheryl n'est pas le temps de la suivre, avant de la faire disparaître.

Elle se trouvait maintenant devant l'Infirmerie...qui avait l'air normal, surtout connaîssant les rumeurs assez étranges des autres. Mais bon, elle avait besoin de préservatifs alors elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Road entra donc, resta figée pendant cinq secondes et ressortit regardant l'enseigne accrochait à côté de la porte... C'était bien l'Infirmerie, aucun doute possible, mais alors...pourquoi le Prince se trouvait-il dans cette pièce en tenue d'Infirmière dansant joyeusement le classique et surtout où se trouvait la vraie Infirmière ?

Soudain, le Comte se tourna vers elle...celle-ci blêmit de peur.

- 3 Ma petite Road ! Quelle joie de te trouver ici ! 3

-Heuuuuu... ne put-elle que répondre.

"L'Infirmière" se rapprocha et Road voulut se reculer mais ces jambes ne lui obéissaient plus et se retint de vomir devant l'horreur du spectacle.

- 3 Alors ma petite Road, qu'est-ce qui t'améne ici ? Raconte, tu peux tout me dire ! 3, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

Elle étouffa un rire, en sachant que si elle disait tout au Comte, dans l'heure qui suivrait Sheryl l'apprendrait et ce n'était pas dans ses projets de jeter Allen dans la fosse aux lions, même si cela pouvait se révéler assez marrant.

Alors la jeune fille essaya de trouver un moyen de garder cela pour elle.

-C'est à dire que..., commença-t-elle ne trouvant aucune excuse potable, qui pourrait la sortir de cette impasse.

- 3 Allons, allons ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon petit Ange ! Tu à quelqu'un, il te fait des choses 3 , susurra Le Comte, un sourire de psychopathe inscrit sur son visage et un bras entourant les épaules de Road, qui se retint d'afficher une expression de dégoût.

"Il serait pas un peu pervers sur les bords" pensa la jeune fille, les yeux un peu agrandis par la peur, en songeant qu'elle aurait du envoyer Allen à sa place.

-Mais non, je n'ai personne, quelle question ! dit-elle, en se forçant à sourire, tout en jettant un regard vers la porte de l'Infirmerie, flippant de voir Sheryl débarquait, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu ses préservatifs.

- 3 Ah, je ne peux donc pas t'aider 3 , souffla "l'Infirmière", d'un ton faussement désolé, une main sur le coeur et la tête baissée pour cacher son sourire calculateur. 3 Si tu ne me dis rien, comment veux-tu que je...

Boum.

Le Comte se retrouva inanimé au sol, une bosse assez conséquente à l'arrière de la tête.

"A la guerre, comme à la guerre", se dit Road en voyant le Prince au sol.

-Oups...Désolé !, couina-t-elle d'une petite voix "coupable", un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nan...en fait, je suis absolument pas désolé. J'avais pas le choix, tu étais sur mon chemin.

Eh oui, elle avait saisi l'occasion où le Comte faisait sa réplique théâtrale peu crédible, pour prendre sur le bureau la lampe qui s'y trouvée et assommer le Prince en la lui fracassant sur la tête. Elle était fière d'avoir réussi.

Road se dépécha de prendre un boîte et de filer en quatrième vitesse avant que sa victime ne se réveille.

Et surtout pour éviter de se faire surprendre par son "père" sortant de l'Infirmierie, une grosse boîte de préservatifs en mains, ne soufflant de soulagement quand rentrant dans sa chambre où Allen se trouvait déjà et qui l'attendait avec impatience. Il devait sans doute être arrivé un peu après son départ. Elle sourit et se laissa aller dans ses bras sans qu'aucunes pensées négatives ne viennent obscurcir son bonheur.

Pourquoi aurait-elle du personne ne savait.

Malheureusement si, une personne savait. Sheryl cachait dans un coin du couloir donnant sur la chambre de sa fille. Il avait tout vu. Les préservatifs et Allen.

Un sourire de tueur en puissance, assoiffé de sang et ses yeux calculateurs ne présageaient rien de bon pour se pauvre Allen. Il allait souffrir d'avoir touché à Road mais il ne le savait pas encore. Cela ne saurait tarder...pour son plus grand malheur !

**Fin.**

**3ème victime : Jasdero/Debitto.**

** (l'un des deux ou les deux)**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt ! **


	10. JasderoXDebitto

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement u_u**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre =)**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes u_u"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**3ème victime Noah : JasderoXDebitto.**

Chez les Noah, on pouvait remarquer en ce jour, un étrange spectacle. Eh oui, on pouvait voir Jasdero pousser son frère hors de leur chambre, tandis qu'un Debitto effrayé, comme une petite souris, se débattait comme un beau diable pour résister. Au loin, on entendait le Prince chantonnait joyeusement une chanson perverse. Une seule pensée venait aux autres Noah devant cette scène.

"Manque de préservatifs ! Les pauvres !".

Tous connaissaient le Prince en mode pervers...surtout en présence de Wisely ou des deux frères, pauvres victimes impuissantes du Comte Obsédé. Les Noah se souvenaient tous du cris de pure frayeur poussait par Debitto et des sanglots de Jasdero, lorsqu'ils s'enfuyèrent de l'Infirmerie et du rire plus que sadique et démoniaque du Comte quand il partit à leur poursuite. Ils compatissaient tous pour eux mais pas au point de les aider dans leur quête de préservatifs.

Les Noah tremblaient en entendant le mot Infirmerie alors y aller par compassion...plutôt mourir.

Voilà ce qui arriva aux pauvres frères inconscients et innocents avant le drame qui les brisa u_u sniff sniff (petite larmes de compassion feinte).

**Flash Back.**

Les deux frères allèrent à l'Infirmerie, ils manquaient de préservatifs et puis ils n'avaient que faire des rumeurs comme quoi là-bas se trouvait un spectacle à faire pâlir le plus courageux des Hommes. Si cela se révélait exact et bien ils aviseraient et fuierait très loin sans doute.

C'est confiant que les deux frères allèrent dans cet endroit qui devint leur cauchemar sur Terre.

Jasdero et Debitto marchaient d'un bon pas rapide qui commençait à se ralentir en voyant Lullubel en larmes une boîte dans ses mains, puis Tyki le regard fou et tremblant de la tête aux pieds partir lui aussi des préservatifs dans la main.

Les deux frères commencèrent vraiment à flipper et pas qu'un peu, encore entendre des rumeurs ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid mais voir ces rumeurs se confirmées les faisaient quelque peu frémir. Ils se regardèrent d'un regard peu confiant et poussèrent la porte de l'Infirmerie qui grinça ou peu-être est-ce eux qui se l'imaginaient.

-Heuuuuu, pourquoi il fait tout noir ? demanda Jasdero en prenant la main de son frère, en commençant à paniquer.

-Bonne question. Tu restes à côté de moi, hein ? chuchota Debitto en resserrant sa prise sur la main qu'il tenait.

Soudain, le Blond poussa un cri aigu de surprise et de frayeur, se collant à son frère, une main venait de tripoter sans gêne ses fesses et par expérience il savait que ce n'était pas celle de son amant.

Alors à qui cette main appartenait-elle ?

- 3 Booooonjoooooouuuuuur ! 3 sussurra une voix joyeuse aux oreilles des deux frères. Une lumière s'alluma dans la pièce, montrant...le comte en Infirmière ?

Ainsi donc les rumeurs étaient vraies !

Le Comte Millénaire jouait bien les Infirmières et se trouvait un pervers en puissance. La main sur ses fesses était celle du Prince, réalisa Jasdero, frissonnant d'horreur.

-3 Alors que voulez-vous ? 3 demanda le Comte, un grand sourire aux lèvres les regardant fixement, une lueur étrange dans le regard, une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon et qui disait au Blond de fuir.

-Des préservatifs, dit Debitto, avant que son frère n'est eu le temps de le faire taire, pour commençait un retrait ou plutôt pour fuir loin, très loin.

-Attendez-moi là...je reviens, répondit "L'Infirmière", d'une voix étrange, en se rendant dans une autre pièce.

L'instinct de survie du Blond hurlait : ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE ! DANGER IMMINENT ! DANGER IMMINENT !

-Je veux partir, murmura-t-il à son compagnon, en tirant son haut, d'une main tremblante. J'ai...

Les deux frères se figèrent, leurs visages passant par toutes les couleurs, lorsque le Comte revint à cette instant, un grand sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres, tenant les préservatifs dans une des mains, l'autre tenant...OH MON DIEU...un fouet, et surtout il portait une tenue en cuir.

- Ah...heu...que...essaya de dire Debitto, son cerveau ayant momentanément rendu l'âme, devant la vision d'un cauchemar à l'état pur.

-3 Oh mes mignons ne soyaient pas timide. Je ne vous veux que du bien. Venez avec moi dans l'autre pièce...nous serons plus à l'aise 3

Le Blond commença à pleurer en ne cessant de dire comme une litanie "On va mourir ! On va mourir !" et Debitto était comme figé le regard vide, ses neurones essayant de se reconnectaient.

-Allez ! On y va. On va bien s'amuser ensemble ! 3 chantonna le Comte en donnant un grand coup de fouet dans le vide. Cela réveilla Debitto qui poussa un grand cri de pure frayeur en se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle son frère et lui se trouvait.

Ni une ni deux, et tant pis pour les préservatifs ils en trouveront autre part, Le Brun empoigna son frère par le bras et fonça hors de l'Infirmerie comme une fusée, frissonnant d'horreur en se remémorant la proposition perverse du Prince. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et une lueur de peur brilla dans ses yeux chocolat.

LE PRINCE LES POURSUIVAIT ! NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Jasdero chiala encore plus fort et le Brun accéléra l'allure. Tandis que le Comte les suivait en sautillant, le fouet claquant encore et encore mettant les nerfs à fleur de peau des deux frères.

-Allez mes chéris ! Revenez voir Papa...il va bien s'occuper de vous ! disait "L'Infirmière" derrière eux. Finalement, aux bouts de longues heures de fuite désespérée, une énorme quantité de larmes versaient et un nombreux inimaginable de presque arrêt cardiaque, ils semèrent leur poursuivant. Certes, les deux frères n'avaient pas pu se réapprovisionnaient en préservatifs mais ils étaient en sécurité sains et saufs...pour le moment...mais pour combien de temps...le Prince...les cherchait toujours...à l'affût de ses proies. Heureusement pour Jasdero et Debitto, il ne réussit finalement pas à les retrouver. Les frères ayant coinçaient Road dans un coin pour qu'elle les conduise dans un endroit tranquille où ils seraient en sécurité. Ils y restèrent plus d'une semaine, le temps que le Prince se calme, et en rentrant, ils ramenèrent un sac entier de préservatifs.

**Fin du Flash Back. **

Depuis ce jour, les deux frères, ne voulurent plus mettre les pieds dans L'infirmerie et à chaque fois que l'un des deux devait y aller, l'autre devait le forcer, comme Jasdero pour Debitto, surtout que le Prince attendait toujours avec impatience un des frères, tellement qu'il se mettait à chanter faisant entendre son fouet. En entendant cet objet de malheur, on pouvait voir Wisely roulait en boule, le regard vide, bougeant son corps d'avant en arrière, Tyki s'enfermait dans sa chambre barricadait sa porte, pour ensuite se cacher sous son lit, Lullubel partir dans un crise de larmes, se cachant dans un coin sombre de la demeure où ils vivaient tous. Enfin un jour comme les autres dans la vie des pauvres Noah, aussi mal lotis voire pire que les Exorcistes.

Au loin résonne encore la voix des deux frères se battant pour que l'autre se sacrifie en allant dans un endroit maudit, un endroit appelait Infirmerie.

Finalement, L'Infirmière des Exorcistes passait pour une Sainte en comparaison de "L'Infirmière" des Noah. Pour le plus grand malheur de ses pauvres victimes sans défense.

**Fin.**

**4ème victime : Wisely**

**(Question : voulez-vous que je fasse un drabble sur Lullubel ?)**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	11. Wisely

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé d'avoir été si longue u_u"**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes u_u"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**4ème victime Noah : Wisely.**

Wisely se trouvait devant la porte de l'Infirmerie et avait peur, il ne pouvait le nier. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et soudain, l'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait...le jeune homme venait d'entendre un bruit derrière lui...lentement il se retourna la peur au ventre et trouva seulement...un chat. Il souffla de soulagement, le coeur battant la chamade.

Wisely, tremblant comme une feuille, était nerveux, tout simplement parce qu'il devait se rendre à l'Infirmerie, objet de frayeur pour tout Noah plus ou moins sain d'esprit. Et pour cause, il savait les choses qui s'y passaient dans les moindres détails...parfois lire dans les pensées se révélait être une malédiction.

Mais bon, même si il voulait éviter cet endroit, Wisely avait besoin de préservatifs et oui il venait de trouver la femme de sa vie ! Une jeune femme digne de ce nom, qui s'en foutait qu'il veuille détruire le monde et y faire régner le Mal, alors Wisely n'était pas près de la laisser filer.

Même si pour cela, il devait rencontrer le Comte en "Infirmière" et si le Prince tentait quelque chose, Wisely pouvait prévoir avec son pouvoir...merci mon Dieu ou Satan !

D'une main tremblant et peu assurée, le beau Noah ouvrit lentement la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre...heeeeuuuuuuu...depuis quand, il fait sombre à deux heures de l'après-midi...étrange.

-N'ais pas peur, tu peux lire dans les pensées ! Respire, tu n'as rien à craindre. Reprend-toi Wisely ! ne cessez de murmurer le jeune homme, scrutant la pièce à la recherche d'un piège. Wisely sourit en se rendant compte que le Prince n'était pas présent, aucune pensée ne venait assaillir son esprit. Il avait de la chance, plus que les autres **(si il savait hihihihi)**.

Il se dirigea, ou plutôt trottina vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu des préservatifs...plusieurs boîtes, sur une table...qui étrangement était le seul endroit éclairait par une faible lumière **(comme par hasard).**

Wisely se trouvait juste devant et allait prendre une boîte quand soudain...il se retrouva suspendu à deux mètres du sol la tête en bas et les pieds pris dans une corde.

Le jeune Noah se traita d'idiot et commença à avoir de nouveau très peur. Le comte savait donc qu'il allait passer...il lui avait tendu un piège...sa vertu se trouvait don en danger. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues...en pensant que les Exorcistes devaient avoir une gentille Infirmière normales et compréhensives qui devait être douce et innocente...tout le contraire d'ici.

"Alors, ai-je attrapé une proie aujourd'hui, pffff je l'espère, je m'ennuie tellement !" pensa le Comte traversant le couloir jusqu'à sa Salle de torture...heeeuuuu...enfin son Infirmerie, après avoir été, une fois de plus, semé par les jumeaux, bien trop rapide à son goût.

Wisely déglutit difficilement...Le Comte était de retour et il s'ennuyait...il était mal barré, très mal barré.

Pourquoi lui ?

Il voulait juste coucher avec sa petite-amie, comme tout jeune homme en pleine santé...alors pourquoi allait-il devoir affronter un pervers en puissance ?

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Il n'avait pas assez tuer/ torturer de personnes et Satan le punissait pour cela. MMMh non même Satant n'était pas aussi cruel pour le laisser au Prince en mode pervers.

La porte d'ouvrit laissant le cauchemar entrait, un sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage. Wisely prédit qu'il allait souffrir.

"Mmmmmh; voilà un joli cadeau ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser finalement hihihihihi"

Et le fou furieux partit dans cette autre pièce mystérieuse dont personne ne savait ce qui avait là-bas et personne n'avait envie de savoir.

L'innocent Noah blêmit à vu d'oeil en voyant des images plus horribles les unes que les autres défilaient dans la tête de ce malade mental.

Qu'on lui donne une corde, il préférait se pendre plutôt que d'être la victime de ce dégénéré à l'esprit tordu.

"Cela serait parfait pour lui, quoique ça aussi hihihi tant pis, utilisons les deux de toute façon j'ai tout mon temps...il est pris au piège..."

Wisely pria tous les Dieux, même celui des Exorcistes pour que quelq'un vienne le chercher. Son souhait fut exaucé...la porte s'ouvrit sur Allen.

-Tyki, tu es...heeeeeeuuuuuu...qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Allen en voyant Wisely attaché par les jambes au plafond.

-Tu peux me détacher ! Pitié pleura le jeune Noah en voyant un potentiel sauveur à son sort funeste.

-Oui, bien...Le Symbiotique referma la porte, les yeux agrandis d'effroi. Le Comte était de retour. Et merde !

-Wisely, mon petit Noah adoré ! On va bien s'amuser tout les deux !

Pourquoi ? mais pourquoi lui ?

Tout ça pour des préservatifs !

ll était même pas gay en plus !

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans toute la demeure des Noah, suivi d'un rire ! Tout le monde frissonna en reconnaissant la voix du télépathe et le rire du Comte ! Tout le monde fit comme si de rien été...même Allen supposait être un courageux défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin mais l'image de la Diablesse s'était superposée à celle de l'Infirmière des Noah...il ne pouvait pas y aller trop traumatiser par cela.

**10 minutes plus tard.**

Wisely, à moitié nu, courait dans les couloirs. Il fuyait le Comte, ayant réussi in extrémiste à s'enfuir, juste au moment où le Prince le libéra. Il avait osé le frapper pour s'enfuir mais il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Wisely en avait même profité pour chaparder deux boîtes de préservatif, au moins il était sûr de ne pas revenir là-bas avant un petit moment

-Wisely chéri !

Le jeune homme courut encore plus vite, voyant le Comte courir vite dans sa direction et priant pour ne pas se faire attraper sinon il était fichu !

Finalement, il allait peut-être accepter la proposition de sa compagne d'allait vivre avec elle, au moins il quitterait cette maison de fou, de pervers et de lâches !

**Fin.**

**3ème victime, acte 2 : Allen Walker****.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	12. Allen acte 2

**Rien n'est à moi ! Dommage ! u_u**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le 2ème acte d'Allen =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**3ème victime acte 2 : Allen Walker.**

Allen n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal partout, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de Komulin l'avaient piétiné... Son Maître n'avait pas été tendre et doux avec lui...il l'avait senti passé et pas qu'un peu. Il faut dire qu'un Cross Marian en rut était un être dangereux pour son amant, en l'occurrence lui. Et ces deux lâches, Lavi et Kanda, même pas fichu de l'aider un peu...non, bien sûr que non, aucune pitié pour sa pauvre personne pure et innocente. Laissons Allen se faire massacrer par son amant !

C'est pourquoi, le Symbiotique, en se rendant au Réfectoire, marchait doucement, essayant d'atténuer ses douleurs et son boitement très prononcé. Il y parvint avec beaucoup de mal et lorsqu'il posa son postérieur endolori sur un des bancs, Allen dut retenir un cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres.

Les Exorcistes, assis autour de lui, retinrent un rire, en voyant leur ami...très débraillé.

-Allen...tu...tu vas viens ? demanda Lenalee, inquiète.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard coléreux.

-Mais bien sûr ! pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de vaches, mon Maître ne m'a pas épargné, surtout avec la boîte entière de préservatifs qu'il avait en réserve, je ne sens plus mes fesses tellement j'ai mal et tout le monde se fout de ma gueule mais à part ça, pourquoi j'irais mal dis-moi ! cria presque Allen, ironique. Celui-ci regarda le Roux et le Brun, avec haine, pour ne pas être venue le délivrer de son bourreau sadique et nymphomane. Puis, il porta son attention sur son plateau et mangea...pour oublier, oublier ses malheurs, oublier sa nuit dans l'Infirmerie, oublier sa nuit dans la chambre de Cross.

-Lenalee ! Ma soeur adorée ! hurla Komui, en entrant dans le Réfectoire pour se jeter sur sa soeur, qui lui donna un coup sur la tête...encore.

"Maintenant voilà, l'abruti de service !", pensa Allen, désespéré.

-Enfin, plus sérieusement, vous n'auriez pas vu Cross. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre quand je l'ais fait appeler demanda Komui, d'une voix sonna comme un coup de glas pour le pauvre Symbiotique. Eh oui, il avait quitté son Maître en catimini lorsqu'il se reposait un peu avant de "continuer leur agréable activité"...agréable pour qui ?

Cross en manque est un danger pour son amant qui n'en ressort pas indemne à la fin d'une nuit avec lui...surtout en le faisant attendre.

Mais était-ce de sa faute si son Maître avait accompli une mission d'une semaine en quelques jours ? si Lenalee avait eu besoin de préservatifs parce que son frère à un énorme Sister Complex qui énervait tout le monde ?

Non alors pourquoi lui. Pourquoi Dieu le haïssait-il tellement au point de le faire tomber amoureux d'un animal...en rut perpétuellement.

Mais bon, là en cet instant...il avait peur et un mauvais très mauvais pressentiment à cause de l'absence de Marian.

Marian absent de sa chambre + en rut + en manque + à sa recherche = Allen attaché au lit, mort avant à la fin de la journée et ne sentant plus son corps.

Le Symbiotique frissonna de terreur...pour avoir déjà vécu cette scène...au début de sa relation avec son Maître. Il était resté cloué au lit pendant trois jours, ne pouvant tenir sur ses jambes et son corps ne répondant plus tellement il souffrait le martyr. En gros, l'Enfer sur terre...surtout avec Cross jouant les Infirmiers avec beaucoup de zèle et en profitant un peu trop.

-Lenalee...j'ai peur ! dit le pauvre jeune homme, en agrippant le bas de son ami, sous le regard choqué de Komui.

-Calme-toi Allen. Cross doit seulement être en train de draguer une femme pour s'amuser, essaya de le rassurer la Chinoise...même si elle savait que son argument était faux.

Soudain, l'amant de Marian crut apercevoir une chevelure rousse près des portes, il déglutit et murmura la gorge nouée :

-Je suis pas là !

Avant de se dissimuler sous la table, caché par la nappe et ses compagnons...peut-être. Heureusement pour lui, car deux minutes plus tard, on Maître fit son apparition dans toute sa splendeur, frais comme un gardon et sa libido au top de la forme, à en juger par son sourire de pervers et ses yeux emplis de désir.

-Salut les jeunes ! Vous n'auriez pas vu mon abruti d'apprenti, par hasard. Je dois lui inculquer en profondeur la discipline. Il ne m'a pas obéi ce matin et je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus, déclara Cross, d'une voix ferme mais où on pouvait percevoir une sentence identifiable pour tous...Allen allait encore souffrir. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait qu'à pas choisir un amant comme lui.

-Oh et celui qui le protégera...je me chargerais personnellement de lui, pour que plus _**jamais**_, je dis bien _**jamais**_, il ne recommence, continua-t-il et cette fois-ci, on perçut une menace bien différente de celle d'Allen. s'il cachait Allen...il souffrirait le martyr, c'est-à-dire une visite chez l'Infirmière, alors que leur compagnon souffrira seulement d'avoir satisfait les désirs de son Maître.

Deux choix s'offraient à eux :

1)trahir Allen...qui souffrira sous les assauts de son amant et sera incapable de bouger pendant une durée indéterminée (il l'avait fait attendre, Cross sera impitoyable avec lui).

2) Cacher Allen et si Cross le découvre...un aller simple chez l'Infirmière-en-chef...qui les torturera mentalement et physiquement aussi en les soignant.

**xXx**

**Sous la table.**

La pauvre Symbiotique, pendant ce temps, tremblait comme une feuille, en entendant son Maître tant redouté, si près de lui, trop près de lui. Il s'agrippa à la jambe de Lenalee, pris d'un sentiment intense de terreur.

Il espérait que ses amis ne le trahiraient pas...où ça en sera fini de lui...il périra sous les coups de reins de son amant, un peu trop bestial en mode "tu m'as fait attendre, tu vas le sentir passer !". Donc il attendait la peur au ventre, la réponse tant redoutée de ses amis ? Bourreaux ? Le sauveront-ils ou l'enfonceront-ils encore un peu plus ?

**xXx**

Les Exorcistes ne prirent même pas la peine de réfléchir, le choix se fit rapidement.

-Il se cache sous la table ! crièrent-ils tout en même temps, la montrant du doigt, lorsqu'ils s'en écartèrent, Lenalee ayant un peu plus de mal...Allen s'était accroché à sa jambe comme un naufragé sa bouée.

Cross ricana de manière sadique et s'approcha de la table, tandis qu'Allen fuyait en parcourant toute la table aussi vie qu'il le pouvait pour ensuite pouvoir fuir par les cuisines...mais son amant le suivait en marchant et le Symbiotique n'arrivait pas à le distancer.

-Allen ! Sors de ta cachette. Je vais refaire _**toute**_ ton éducation, pour que cela reste profondément ancré en toi ! chantonna le bel homme à la chevelure de feu, pensant déjà à comment l'éduquer et ses pensées le firent réagir positivement...il allait bien s'amuser tous les deux.

-LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR SALE PERVERS, SUPPÔT DE SATAN ! hurla Allen, se sentant comme une proie acculée devant son prédateur mais essayant de fuir, mais sachant pertinemment que cela sera vain et inutile.

-Comme tu es grossier, mon cher disciple..je vais aussi devoir m'occuper de ta bouche. Je vais devoir te _**punir**_ Allen, tu as été un _**vilain**_ garçon, un _**très vilain**_ garçon.

Allen, en proie à une terreur sans nom, joua le tout pour le tout, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre...et s'élança de sous la table pour fuir vers les cuisines...Cross le rattrapa en deux pas et le jeta encore une fois sur ses épaules.

-C'est pas bien Allen. Tu m'as fait attendre...je vais devoir te _**punir**_ et refaire ton éducation bien en _**profondeur**_, dit Cross pour Allen, même si tous avaient entendu et ils ne purent se retenir de blêmirent de peur. le roux éclata de rire.

Il emmena son disciple hors du Réfectoire, vers une destination connue de tous...mais ils préférèrent faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne savaient rien. Rien du tout.

Allen se résigna et maudit tous ses compagnons et leurs descendances sur plusieurs générations. Allen pleura quand son amant le déposa sur son lit et l'honora ou plutôt lui fit subir ses honneurs...se maudissant d'être son amant.

"Mana ! Aide-moi ! Je veux rompre !" pensa Allen. Mais il savait que si il quittait son maître, celui-ci l'attacherait au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il décide le contraire et ça il ne le voulait surtout pas.

Un Cross en colère est un homme dangereux pour son amant...surtout quand celui-ci décide de rompre. Et un Cross en colère, Allen n'en veut pas.

Car un Cross en rut est dangereux...un Cross en colère...l'est encore plus...

Allen n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir.

**Fin.**

**5ème victime acte 2 : Lavi Bookman.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	13. Lavi acte 2

**Disclamer : rien n'est à moi u_u **

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà après un très long moment =)**

**Désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster, ****m****anque de courage et d'inspiration.**

**Désolé pour les fautes u_u"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**5ème victime acte 2 Lavi Bookman.**

Lavi, se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, les mains derrières la tête et le sourire aux lèvres, heureux. Après une nuit des plus mouvementées avec son Yu adoré, il ne pouvait qu'être de bonne humeur (surtout qu'il avait été au dessus cette fois ci), contrairement à Kanda qui serait d'une humeur massacrante, lorsqu'il arrivera à sorrtir du lit. Lavi se tiendrait un peu à l'écart, Kanda n'avait pas apprécié de devoir mettre une tenue de soubrette et des oreilles de chat que le Roux lui avait gentillement demandé de mettre, à coup de chantages et de menaces. Paix aux traqueurs qui rencontreront sa route...pour la dernière fois de leurs vies.

Enfin, il pouvait se réjouir aujourd'hui, mais ce soir, il payerait son audace et c'est lui qui souffrirait le lendemain, restant cloué à son lit avec un mal de reins atroce (Kanda était une personne rancunière qui rendait au centuple ce qu'on lui donnait). C'est pourquoi, il profitait de sa journée...peut-être aurait-il dû épuiser Kanda encore un peu, surtout qu'il était si docile hier soir, se tordant sur les draps sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il lui procurait...il n'y avait pas à dire...il était doué au lit ! Le meilleur !

C'est sur cette pensée très joyeuse que Lavi se dirigea vers le Réfectoire, il dut se retenir de rire en voyant la moitié des Exorcistes regardaient autour d'eux, telles des proies traquées, attendant qu'une menace bondisse sur eux pour les dévorer. Ainsi donc l'Infirmière en chef s'était servie des informations top secrètes que le Roux lui avait confié. C'était merveilleux. Voir la peur des habitants de la Congrégation, les voir trembler, angoissant sur qui serait la prochaine victime, Lavi adorait. Maintenant, il fallait que Kanda ne découvre jamais cela, car le jeune homme prit dans ses révélations, avait laissé échapper quelques confidences intimes et gênantes sur le Kendoka, choses qui lui coûteront la vie si il l'apprenait.

Pour le coup, Lavi trouvait cela moins marrant. L'abstinence...très peu pour lui...souffrir des fesses pendant une semaine...aussi. Surtout que les secret mettraient un gros coup dans sa fierté d'homme et dans sa masculinité...surtout qu'il était question de cosplay et de jeu de rôle (où Kanda jouait souvent la fille, tremblant de rage contre Lavi, qui le forçait à jouer les rôles féminins) et qu'il contraignait toujours Kanda à rentrer dans ses délires qui était censé pigmenter leur vie de couple. Mais c'était juste parce que l'apprenti Bookman adorait voir le Japonais déguisait en fille dans des tenues peu couvertes et le voir tremblait de rage et de honte mais il savait comment y faire pour persuader son amant de faire tout ce qu'il lui disait...absolument tout...hihihi

Mais le problème était que Lavi savait des choses que personnes d'autres ne connaissaient sur le caractère ou les envies de Kanda et donc si l'Infirmière le menaçait avec des infos comme celle-ci, Kanda l'étriperait, le torturerait pendant de longues heures.

Mon Dieu, il devait se rendre de toute urgence à l'Infirmirie, son amant devait y passer pour un examen de routine...il était mort ! Il pouvait déjà creuser sa tombe, à moin qu'il demande à Komui une mission, ou que Bookman et lui quitte la Congrégation pendant quelques années... mais même cela ne pourrait le sauver, Kanda le poursuivrait où qu'il aille pour avoir osé détruire sa réputation de "jeune homme froid insensible et asexué (personne en savait pour leur relation), beau comme un dieu mais avec un caractère de merde à ne pas approcher sous peine de mort violente".

C'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprenait que Kanda pouvait se monter câlin au lit, que sous ses airs de "Je vais te tuer si tu me fais porter des cosplay", il adorait en fait en mettre, qu'il pouvait se montrer très brûlant au lit aussi bien en tant que soumis qu'en dominant...et bien d'autres choses qui ne correspondaient pas à l'image que l'on se faisait du Kendoka.

C'est pourquoi Lavi risquait la mort pour avoir trop parlé...beaucoup trop...la prochaine fois, il tiendrait sa langue...si il était encore en vie à ce moment là.

Le Roux se mit à courir en direction de l'Infirmerie, faisant fi de sa faim ( le sport en chambre pendant toute la nuit ça brûle les calories, surtout avec un amant qui en demande toujours plus).

Il traversa les couloirs, ne se réjouissant plus des mines sombres et désespérées des membres de la Congrégation, même pas celle d'Allen ou de Lenalee. Il pensait d'abord à sauver son couple et sa vie par la même occasion.

Mais en rentrant dans l'Infirmerie, ouvrant les portes avec violence...il était trop tard. Kanda se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, tremblant de rage, le katana en main, près à buter plusieurs mecs, la Sorcière à côté de lui, souriait sadiquement telle la Diablesse qu'elle était en réalité.

Lavi recula jusqu'à toucher les portes battantes.

-Kanda...c'est pas ce que tu crois...Je peux tout t'expliquer, dit le Roux, paniqué, près à s'enfuir. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur toi. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur tes envies, ta façon d'être lors de nos parties de jambes en l'air, enfin tu vois quoi. Ce n'ait pas moi qui est révélé tes secrets honteux et intimes à l'Infirmière, je te le jure, continua Lavi, en croisant les doigs, tremblant de peur.

Kanda se retourna lentement vers lui, les sourcils froncés, les yeux brillants de colère contenue.

-De quoi tu parle Baka Usagi ? demanda Kanda, la voix froide et meurtrière.

-Heuu..de...de rien, ahaha, répondit Lavi., "je vais mourir", pensa-il.

L'infirmière, étant ce qu'elle est, adorait enfoncer les gens, déclara.

-Votre cher amant m'a raconté tout vos petite secrets...tous...absolument tous...même celui là...vous savez, sourit la Diablesse, heureuse, puis se tournant vers Lavi poursuivit. La raison pour laquelle il était en colère était que je lui ai interdit les missions pendant plus de deux mois et que j'ai prévenu Komui. Vous vous êtes vendu vous-même.

"Tu m'y as aidé, Sorcière", pensa rageusement le Roux, la gorge nouée.

-Baka Usagi...tu as cinq secondes pour fuir, ensuite je te tue, déclara Kanda, glacial.

-Kanda calme-toi. On peut s'expliquer...

-Non !

Lavi, pensant alors avec son instinct de survie, s'enfuit, poursuivit par son amant entouré d'une aura meurtrière et tuant toute personne se mettant en travers de son chemin, en travers de sa proie, en l''occurence...moi.

Finalement, le Roux survécut, non sans avoir était bien amoché. La réputation de Kanda en prit un coup, un très gros coup quand la Sorcière révéla tout et le Japonais mit très longtemps avant de pardonner et de se laisser toucher par son amant...en fait juqu'à ce que les rumeurs sur lui disparaissent...Lavi ne put donc pas toucher Kanda avant un très long moment. Au plus grand malheur de celui-ci.

Lavi avait trahi le Japonais...il en payait le prix fort.

**Fin.**

**6ème victime : Alistair Krory ****ou ****5ème victime noah : Lullubel.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	14. Pas un chapitre

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ce n'est pas un chapitre.**

**C'est juste pour savoir :**

**Dois-je continuer cette fic ou l'arrêter ?**

**Si vous voulez que je l'arrête, un dernier chapitre sera posté concernant le Comte mais, je n'en dis pas plus =3**

**Si je la continue, je posterais un nouveau chapitre, sans doute, la semaine prochaine =) **

**Voilà à vous de voir !**

**(Pour ceux qui lisent "Double-sens", un chapitre sera posté avant la fin de la semaine.)**

**A bientôt !**

**Lyade Kanda.**


	15. Lullubel

**disclamer : Rien de m'appartient u_u**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre =D**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**5ème victime Noah : Lullubel.**

Comme pour tout psychopathe en puissance, il y a toujours une première victime. Pour le Comte se fut cette pauvre Lullubel. Cette innocente qui découvrit l'horreur au détour d'une porte, seulement à cause d'une simple boîte de préservatifs vide...trop vite utilisée par elle et son amant (un chaud lapin d'après elle).

De plus, elle connaissait l'Infirmière, une personne gentille et compréhensive, qui prenait grand soin de ses petits blessés **(loin de l'image de la Sorcière des Exorcistes)**.

Pourtant, lorsque la jeune femme sortit de l'Infirmerie...elle ne fut plus la même. Le destin lui avait réservé un sort cruel à ses yeux purs et innocents..

**xXx**

Lullubel, très belle femme Noah **(la seule d'ailleurs, Road ayant l'apparence d'une enfant)**, sortait avec Lavi **(Allen étant indisponible pour jouer le petit-ami, il a déjà beaucoup de boulot avec ses autres amants) **depuis un bon moment et ils avaient passé l'étape de la première fois deux semaines auparavant. Depuis, la boîte avait été beaucoup sollicité, le dernier fut utilisé la veille. Problème majeur pour ce jeune couple.

Finalement, la Noah se dévoua pour aller chercher une boîte chez son Infirmière. Lavi ne pouvait pas aller chez la sienne, sous peine de grave traumatisme engendré par la Diablesse.

D'ailleurs, Lavi était jaloux de la douce Infirmière des Noah, lui devait se coltiner une Sorcière Sadique. Il pensait sérieusement à débaucher, cette gentille jeune femme qui aimait son métier, pour qu'elle rejoigne la Congrégation.

Don Lullubel se rendit dans ce petit paradis qu'est l'Infirmerie de la famille Kamelott **(par extension des Noah)**, d'un pas léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais voilà, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Pourquoi faisait-il sombre ? En plein milieu de l'après-midi et avec aucune éclipse prévu dans l'immédiat ? Bonne question. Il ne lui semblait pas que son amie avait des lubies soudaines.

Et surtout où se trouvait-elle ? Dans l'arrière Salle peut-être ?

Lullubel pouvait l'appeler mais, la connaissant elle ne l'entendrait pas, trop pris par son rangement.

Bien qu'un peu inquiète, la jeune femme continua donc vaillamment son chemin, se prenant au passage une chaise, le coin du bureau, une étagère et après deux cassages de gueules assez douloureux, elle arriva devant la deuxième salle.

Bizarrement, de cet endroit, provenait des bruits étranges, pas très normaux...comme si, on torturait des gens alors que dans une Infirmerie c'est l'inverse...n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, son amie ne ferait pas de ma à une mouche, alors à un misérable humain, encore moins...n'est-ce pas ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, La Noah passa l'entrée de la pièce du fond...et poussa un hurlement d'effroi, si puissant que toute la demeure l'entendit. Un cri à vous glacer jusqu'au sang, un crid de pure terreur. Des frissons de peur parcoururent tout les habitants de la demeure Kamelott.

Elle venait d'avoir une vision abominable, qui continuait toujours d'ailleurs, une vision tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur ou de...porno ?

Le Comte se trouvait dans une petite tenue d'Infirmière...où était passée la vraie ?

D'accord...tuée car elle ne voulait pas donner sa place...Paix à son âme. Elle était compétente pourtant.

C'était choquant de voir le Prince, son idole, en petite tenue qui ne cachait rien ou presque. Mais le plus horrible...le plus traumatisant...un homme se trouvait attaché au plafond, torse nu, son pantalon en lambeau...il possédait une chevelure blanche...une chevelure blanche ? Allen !

Oui, c'était bien le jeune homme qui se faisait fouetter par le Comte Millénaire (prenant un plaisir évident à utiliser son jouet du moment) et celui-ci ne faisait pas que ça, au vu de ce qui restait des vêtements de sa pauvre victime. Celle-ci implorait de ses yeux emplis de larmes la jeune femme...tétanisée.

La noah resta pétrifiée devant la scène, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Allen ne pouvait pas être là. Il devait être avec Tyki, son amant.

Le Prince, son idole, ne pouvait pas être là, non plus. Il devait être avec Road.

Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle allait...elle DEVAIT se réveiller !

-3 Ma petite Lullubel ! 3 Quel plaisir de te voir, ça fait si longtemps 3 hihihi. Tu veux te joindre à moi, dit le Comte, d'une voix perverse, en se collant à Allen qui hurla à la mort, en se débattant avec énergie...bien vite rendu au silence...par "L'Infirmière".

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, les rouvrit...le refit une nouvelle fois. Elle voyait toujours le Comte embrassait de force Allen. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau, hyperventilant.

Puis, Lullubel eut la force de hurler encore une fois comme une perdue, tout en s'enfuyant de l'Infirmerie, laissant ce pauvre Allen...à son triste sort...de victime...

Elle alla se cacher dans un coin reculé de la demeure, à l'abri de tous, un endroit connu d'elle seule, avant d'éclater en sanglots, traumatisée à vie.

La pauvre petite innocente se souvenait de tout. De tous ses objets étranges dans la pièce, du grand lit où sur les couvertures reposaient des chaînes. De ce pauvre Allen, sans éfense, attaché et fouetté, depuis ans doute des heures voire des jours **(et dire que Tyki le cherchait son amant desespérément)**. Du Prince en Infirmière avec une tenue qui ne cachait rien...c'était trop pour elle, pour qu'elle ne le supporte.

Elle devait prévenir les autres, pour les protéger du monstre qui hantait maintenant leur paisible Infirmerie, plus si paisible que ça maintenant.

**xXx**

C'est ainsi que Lullubel devint la première victime du Comte **(officieusement la deuxième...il faut penser à ce pauvre Allen)**.

Ce fut la seule à comprendre pourquoi Allen haïssait tellement ce genre d'endroit et pourquoi un jour, il laissa tomber Wisely, quand il le vit attacher...trop de mauvais souvenirs...

Ensuite, la jeune femme évita d'y retourner et Lavi fut de corvée de préservatifs, pour son plus grand malheur. Et il ne posait pas de questions, Lullubel devenait hystérique, quand il osait aborder ce sujet. C'était dur la vie de couple !

**Fin.**

**Prochain chapitre : L'Echange...**

**(DGM-medieval, le chapitre que tu voulais est pour bientôt)**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

** A bientôt !**


	16. L'Echange I : Exorcistes

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de "L'Echange".**

**Deux/trois chapitres seront courts. Le temps de placer la situation =)**

**Désolée pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L'échange I.**

**Les Exorcistes se rebellent !**

Tous les habitants de la Congrégation en avaient marre. Marre de devoir fuir l'Infirmerie. Marre de trembler devant la Diablesse Sadique et de redouter chaque visite aussi bien pour des préservatifs, que pour des blessures plus ou moins graves.

L'infirmerie inspirait la terreur de tous. On pouvait reconnaître les signes d'une visite, sur le visage des habitants. Le visage tiré, les yeux fuyant, brillant de peur, le corps tremblant, pour une personne normale. Pour les plus faibles, les pleurs s'ajoutaient à tous ses signes. Les plus forts restaient impassibles, même si on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient ébranlés, on pouvait nommer Kanda dans cette catégorie.

La plupart des gens, pensaient que l'Infirmière avait été envoyé par Luberrier pour les faire souffrir ou qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille...peut-être sa femme (beaucoup de personnes soupçonnées cela, l'autre moitié pensait plus que Luberrier sortait avec Link. Dans les deux cas...eurk).

La Congrégation n'en pouvait plus.

Les Scientifiques commençaient à protester.

Les Exorcistes commençaient à s'énerver.

Les Traqueurs...subissaient en silence.

Marre d'avoir la peur au ventre pour une simple visite de routine. Même Reever et Lenalee évitaient de rejoindre Komui dans l'Antre du Diable lors de ses séjours réguliers...

Ils rêvaient tous de l'Infirmière parfaite, douce, gentille, souriante. Cette vision pour les Exorcistes qui devait être réelle pour les Noah. Ils les enviaient tellement.

Alors, un jour, ils craquèrent tous les uns après les autres.

La vase venait de déborder. Trop de peur, d'humiliations, de mises en scène effrayantes de la Sadique. Bientôt, ce temps ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, que Luberrier la reprenne.

Aujourd'hui, L'Infirmière entendrait les cris du coeur de ses victi...patients.

Aujourd'hui, les Exorcistes se rebellaient !

La Sadique sortit de son Antre, le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui promettait mille morts.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que les Exorcistes avaient passé un pacte avec les Noah. Ils s'échangeraient leur Infirmière, pendant environ six mois.

Tous sourires devant cet arrangement. Tous furent heureux.

Si seulement ils savaient dans quelle galère ils se fourraient.

Ils venaient de tomber de Charybde e Scylla, aussi bien les Exorcistes que les Noah.

Le nouveau cauchemar allait commencer et ses pauvres victimes ne s'y attendaient même pas. Le réveil serait terrible. Oh oui terrible hihihi !

Le malheur et la terreur allaient de nouveau s'abattre sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Fuyez petits Exorcistes, fuyez...pendant que vous le pouvaient encore !

Ahahahaha !

**A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	17. L'Echange II : Noah

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici la suite de "L'Echange", c'est un petit chapitre comme le précédent.**

**J'ai l'impression de l'avoir raté mais, à vous de juger =(**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L'échange II.**

**Les Noah se rebellent !**

En cette belle journée d'été, un silence de mort régnait en maître, dans la demeure des Kamelott, tellement silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche volait.

Soudain, un hurlement de souffrance retentit dans tout le manoir, suivit d'un rire sadique. Le Comte venait, une nouvelle fois, de traumatiser une personne.

On pouvait alors entendre des pleurs, des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient à vive allure vers la sortie de la demeure, des cris frôlant le hurlement...

Les Noah n'en pouvaient plus. Marre des tortures psychologiques. Marre de se faire agresser sexuellement à chaque visite dans l'Infirmerie. Tous redoutait une visite là-bas. Tous redoutait une attaque ou un piège.

Ils subissaient depuis trop longtemps, en silence.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir Lullubell revenir en pleurs, tremblante comme une feuille et devenir hystérique à chaque cri, venant de l'endroit maudit.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir les Jasdero s'enfuir en hurlant à la mort, à moitié dévêtus et les yeux agrandis d'effrois.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir Tyki titubait en sortant de _là-bas_, les yeux dans le vague, tremblant et partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre où on pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Lui si fort, si sexy et ténébreux devenait un Lullubell au masculin.

Les Noah devaient mettre à terme à cela, avant que le pire ne puisse arriver.

L'heure de la révolte avait sonné.

Aujourd'hui, le Comte entendrait les plaintes de ses camarades, à bout de nerfs.

Aujourd'hui, les Noah se rebellaient !

Le Comte dû donc sortir de son endroit préféré mais, bizarrement son sourire persistait. Un sourire à faire frémir de peur le plus courageux des hommes.

Etrange. Effrayant.

Mais, qu'importe car enfin les Noah pourront enfin vivre et respirer tranquillement. Enfin, ils pourront aller à l'infirmerie sans peur et confiant.

Pourquoi ?

C'était très simple. Les Noah avaient passé un pacte avec les Exorcistes. Ils s'échangeraient leur Infirmière, pendant environ six mois.

Tous sourires devant cet arrangement. Tous furent heureux.

Si seulement ils savaient dans quelle galère ils se fourraient.

Ils allaient passés d'un enfer à un autre, peut-être pire que l'ancien. Autant les pauvres petits Noah que les pauvres petits habitants de la Congrégation. Tous pensaient que le temps de la Terreur prenait fin. Leurs illusions se briseront bientôt en mille morceaux.

Le retour à la réalité sera terrible.

Le malheur et la terreur allaient de nouveau s'abattre sur la demeure des Kamelott.

Fuyez loin, très loin petit Noah, avant que l'horreur ne vienne frapper à votre porte. Fuyez, fuyez...pendant que vous le pouvez encore !

Ahahahaha !

Toc, Toc.

...

(porte qui grince)

Hihihi

Il est trop tard...

Elle est là !

**A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimés =)**

**A bientôt !**


	18. L'échange III : Kanda

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici, enfin, la suite de l'échange =)**

**Je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue, je devais l'écrire et le poster depuis un moment mais, j'ai oublié U_U (me tuez pas) et ensuite j'ai pas eu la motivation pour l'écrire =/**

**Le début a été un peu difficile à écrire et puis la suite s'est écrite très facilement =3**

**Désolée pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L'échange III.**

**1ère victime : Kanda Yu. **

Kanda Yu, se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers l'Infirmerie, un sourire aux lèvres, enfin plutôt ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un sourire venant de allait chercher des préservatifs, l'esprit tranquille, la Diablesse n'était plus là.

Il allait pouvoir copuler joyeusement avec Allen, sans problèmes, sans interrogatoires, sans tortures psychologiques...Le Paradis. Car Kanda ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais, il avait une peur bleue de L'infirmière. C'est donc l'esprit tranquille que Kanda franchit les portes de l'ex Antre du Diable.

Si seulement il avait su ce qui allait lui arriver, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant d'entrée, maintenant, il était trop tard...

La première chose que remarqua Kanda, lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la pièce fut qu'il faisait très sombre, surtout qu'il faisait un beau soleil dehors et qu'on se trouvait en plein milieu d'après-midi. De plus, il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui donnait envie de partir à toutes jambes de ce lieu. Ca sentait les ennuis à plein nez.

Pourtant Kanda restait, l'Infirmière devait être gentille, douce, calme, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Le Kendoka souffla un bon coup et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

-Y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, en regardant un peu partout, malgré la pénombre ambiante.

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit une voix, de l'arrière-salle.

Le Japonais s'assit sur un lit et attendit, fermant un peu les yeux. Il était un peu rassuré, une voix aussi douce ne pouvait provenir que d'une personne bienveillante.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Kanda ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma et les rouvrit. Un hurlement se bloqua dans sa gorge. C'était un rêve, un horrible cauchemar.

Où était son Infirmière douce et gentille aux doigts de fée ?

-3 Bonjour mon mignon, que puis-je faire pour te satisfaire ? 3 ,ronronna le Comte, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, en s'approchant de sa proie.

Le Kendoka trembla, il aurait voulu pleurer, ses espoirs se brisaient. La Congrégation avait échangé une Diablesse contre un Pervers en puissance.

-J'aurais...besoin...de..de...préservatifs, bégaya Kanda, trop horrifié pour se rendre compte que son impassibilité légendaire venait de partir en lambeaux.

- 3 Mmmmmh je vois. Et que serais-tu prêt à faire pour avoir une boîte ou deux ? 3, demanda le Comte, une lueur lubrique dans l'oeil. Il se rapprochait toujours, doucement pour ne pas se faire repérer par sa magnifique proie. Le Comte rêvait déjà du petit cul de sa victime, encore quelques mètres et il l'aurait, ensuite...seul l'arrière-salle sera témoin de son forfait.

-Pardon ! s'indigna le Japonais. "L'infirmière", enfin la chose devant lui, osait lui faire une proposition. Mais, il était pas bien lui ! Il allait lui aire sa fête avec Mugen !

Il souffla un bon coup, pressant ses doigt contre son nez, ses yeux se fermant.

"Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Ne panique pas ! Il ne peut pas te violer ou autre chose...n'est-ce pas ?" pensa-t-il.

Soudain, un hurlement peu masculin lui échappa, lorsqu'il sentit une main posait sur son sexe, à travers son pantalon.

- 3 Maintenant, on va bien s'amuser 3 susurra une voix de psychopathe à l'oreille. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs mordillée par le pervers qui se tenait contre Kanda. Le Comte avait profité des quelques secondes d'inattention de l'Exorciste pour passer à l'attaque.

Le Brun n'en avait plus rien à faire des préservatifs. Maintenant, il ne pensait plus qu'à protéger sa vertu, sa dignité était déjà partie en fumée, ainsi que son impassibilité qui impressionnait les gens.

-Lâche-moi, sale pervers ! Au secours ! AAAAAAH ! Noooon ! Enlevez votre main ! A l'aide ! hurla Kanda, terrifié en essayant de repousser les mains baladeuses et insistantes du Comte, qui avait réussi à passer une main dans son pantalon vers un endroit protégé, direction ses fesses...

- 3 Arrête de te débattre comme ça, mon petit oiseau 3 Alala tu as de belles petites fesses bien fermes 3 Allez, laisse-toi faire, tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire hihihi 3 C'est sûr, tu n'es pas près d'oublier mon passage ! 3 murmura le pervers à sa future victime. Il n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait tellement. Il devra remercier sa coéquipière, grâce à elle, il avait plein de beaux jeunes hommes à pervertir et à traumatiser.

-Non mais vous rêvez ! Lâchez-moi ! Enfoiré ! Je vais de découper en rondelles, t'éviscérer, te trancher la gorge ! Aaaaah ! Au secours ! Allleeeeeeen !, hurla le Kendoka, paniqué. Il n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Pourtant, il avait une force physique assez impressionnante quand même mais, l'autre était beaucoup plus fort. Donc, la panique était le bon sentiment à avoir, surtout quand son ravisseur essayait de passer ses doigts dans un endroit interdit à toute visite et que devant...la bataille était perdue...sniff sniff

- 3 hihihihihi 3 Mais, je ne te laisse pas le choix, mon mignon petit Exorciste ! 3, répondit le Comte, ravie. Encore un petit peu...et il l'aurait tout entier...ensuite, le bâillon et les chaînes ne seraient pas de trop pour que le Japonais se montre docile, enfin pour qu'il puisse avoir le champ libre. Son doigt atteignit l'endroit encore quelques millimètres.

-Aaaaaaaaah, hurla Kanda, voyant qu'il perdait du terrain.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand.

-Hey, c'est quoi tous ses cris. On dirait qu'on torture...Aaaaah Kanda !

Lavi venait de faire son entrée. Le Comte surpris de s'être fait interrompre, lâcha sa prise sur sa victime. Kanda en profita pour donner un grand coup de pied à "l'Infirmière", prit cinq boîtes de préservatifs **(il n'oublie pas l'essentiel =3 ), **remit son pantalon déchiré et s'enfuit. C'est la première fois qu'il était heureux de voir Lavi. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois, où le Roux l'humilia publiquement, cette fois-ci, il lui avait sauvé la vie, enfin avait sauvé sa vertu de dominé.

-Merci Lavi, pleura-t-il, en courant hors de la Salle, le visage peignait de larmes.

Plus jamais, il ne retournerait là-bas, jamais.

Le Comte souffla un bon coup et sourit au Roux.

- 3 Salut mon petit Ange 3 Tu...

L'Infirmière ne put continuer, la porte se referma brutalement. Il fit une moue boudeuse, ses victimes s'étaient enfuies. Il y était presque quel dommage ! Il l'aurait la prochaine fois, il l'aurait !

Mmmm, une petites visite aux jumeaux s'imposait, il avait tellement envie ! Il partit donc et se cacha dans leur chambres, ensuite...cela ne nous regarde plus.

Kanda, lui, chercha Allen et lui montra ensuite qui était le dominant, celui-ci ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il lui avait fait. Depuis, Kanda fit tout pour éviter l'Infirmerie et ses alentours, attendant ardemment le retour de la Diablesse.

Depuis ce jour, on peut entendre "l'Infirmière" chantonnait dans les couloirs et voir, pendant ces moments-là, Kanda tremblait dans les bras d'Allen, traumatisé à vie.

**Fin.**

**Je suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien réussi, donc j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié de lire ce chapitre.**

**Kanda était de retour, je ne pouvait pas oublier de le torturer, même si en principe, il ne met plus de préservatif dans ma fic =3**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
